edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Connelly
The last twelve months in music production have been prolific to say the least for Craig Connelly, with no less than 11 Beatport Top 10 selling Trance productions to date including two number 1’s ‘Black Hole’ & 'Robot Wars' with remixes for John O’Callaghan and Aly & Fila to top it all off. His latest single ‘Decibels' landed at number 3 and picked up huge support including Gareth Emery, Armin van Buuren and Markus Schulz to name just a few. His 2013 vocal collaboration with Christina Novelli ‘Black Hole’ hit number 1 on Beatport in just two days, was voted by the listeners of Armin van Buuren's ASOT Radio show as the fourth biggest track of the year and the official music video has over half a million views YouTube to date. 2014 sets to be his biggest touring year to date with international shows already confirmed in Amsterdam for the FSOE V’s Subculture festival, plans for a United States tour as well as repeat performances at the leading UK super clubs including Gods Kitchen. The later stages of 2013 saw him take on a 6 date UK tour plus shows in Argentina, Ibiza & Kenya. Craig first step on the industry ladder began in late in 2010, when he was announced as the winner of Super8 & Tab’s ‘Empire’ remix competition. On its release, his rework caught the ears and found the turntables of a veritable who’s who of trance DJs. His first original production, ‘Absolute Electric’ – a hypersonic, floor-rushing Trancer – proved to be a revelation. Off the back of sustained pre-release play from spinners like Armin van Buuren, Dash Berlin, John O’Callaghan, Lange as well as his biggest advocate, Emery, it wowed club audiences worldwide. Released in June 2011 – with a remix from Tritonal attached – it tore up the Beatport chart, peaked at #2 and produced one of the year’s most head-turning EDM debuts. Connelly’s first release of 2012, ‘Robot Wars’ received a major shot in the arm when it became a ‘Tried & Tested’ track on Judge Jules’ Radio 1 show. Featuring a remix from Andrew Rayel it proved to be an even greater sales sensation. Entering Beatport’s top 5 on its first day of release (his third track in a row to achieve this), a week later its runaway success clinched Connelly his first no.1 position on the chart. As a DJ, Craig has long shown the makings of a great decktition. Building his reputation through Manchester’s thriving club scene, each set he delivers comes purpose-built and precision mixed to work the nature of crowd in front of him. He made his debut at the Miami Winter Music Conference in 2012, playing at Space (voted the Best Nightclub in the United States in 2011), followed by return performances in 2013 at Space closing for Gareth Emery and the Garuda label party at Arcadia. A thrill-inducing producer/remixer, a floor captivating DJ and an intuitively savvy A&R man – Craig Connelly is a next-generation Trance triple threat. Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:Label Owners Category:British DJs